


Giving

by Missy



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Humor, PWP, Pegging, Porn Battle, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only so many parts of yourself you can give to a lover.  Sam's got one he's never lost to anyone, and he's willing to release it to Fiona.  If she can get him to stop complaining for a minute...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XI, prompt: Burn Notice, Sam Axe/Fiona Glenanne, Pegging

Sam was as rational as a man in his position could be – which was on his knees in the center of his girlfriend’s bed, his chin propped up on his forearms and his ass in the air. He peered over his shoulder at Fiona while she made last-minute adjustments to her harness. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?”

“Well,” Fiona said, her voice crisp as she gave her silicone dick one more firm twist, “it’s not as if this comes with instructions.” She turns to face him and Sam feels his sluggish blood speed with intrigued confusion. When Fiona had asked him to try this – one of the very few things he’d never tried before – Sam had tried to wiggle his way out of it. He’d never thought to give up that much control in the bedroom, let alone allow himself to be penetrated by a woman. Not that he was chauvinistic – just nervous about allowing someone else that much sway over his body.

Fi had done what they’d both agreed was the fair thing – went with Sam to his favorite ‘adult novelty’ shop and purchased a ‘starter’ kit – harness, small jelly vibe complete with a ‘realistic looking’ head and lube – lots of lube. Sam had followed the necessary precautions for penetration. They were ready to go.

His back felt like a steel cable. As he tried to force himself to relax, Sam felt scarlet lips run a path up his spine and let out a grunt.

“Be a good boy, Sammy,” a teasing voice said from behind him.

“Sammy?” he replied, his lips tipping into a smile. Fi wasn’t a nickname person.

“You look like a Sammy from this angle.” “He could hear the shrug in her voice, running her hands lightly over his skin, trying to soothe him. He felt like a total idiot and a favored pet, and couldn’t surrender himself to the notion of liking it.

“That’s not funny, sister.” He felt her shudder.

“Please don’t call me ‘sister’ while I’m getting ready to bugger you,” she complained, tapping him on the right cheek with her palm. There was, for a moment, nothing more than the heat of her body behind his and the sound of her breathing.

When Sam dared to peek into the mirror strapped to the wall of Fi’s makeshift bedroom, he saw her with her eyes closed, hands on her hips, the red dick bobbing before her like a neon arrow. He couldn’t stop from exclaiming his reaction to that. “Are you gonna meditate or fuck me in the ass?”

“Can’t I do both?” Fi wondered. Sam grumbled into his forearm in response. “You’re ruining the mood, Sam.”

Sam tried to twist around and meet her eyes. “Yeah, well you’re not Xaviera Hollander yourself right now, baby.”

“All right – roll over.”

Glaring, Sam did so, feeling the towels they’d placed beneath them abrade his bare back. “What?”

Fi bent over him on the bed. “Open your mouth.”

For a minute he feared she’d try to make him deep-throat the plastic cock, but instead Fiona pressed her mouth to his. She kissed him slowly, seductively, charming him into wrapping his arms around her neck at a crooked angle. She dotted his nose with kisses and ran circles over his chest with her palms, tweaking each nipple.

That was nice. Involuntarily, Sam’s muscles started relaxing, his body relaxing into Fiona’s. Expert that she’d become in his responses, Fi didn’t make a play for his dick yet. It took her minutes to get there, and by the time her fingers encircled the midpoint of his shaft he had melted back into a puddle of warm, pliant flesh.

“You’re so old-fashioned,” Fiona teased, running her tongue along the shell of his ear. “I’ve never met a man who loves handjobs as much as a good, hard screw.”

“As long as it’s soft and wrapped around my dick, I don’t care,” Sam said, his hips taking up the rhythm of her fist. When he realized what he’d implied he corrected himself a little too earnestly. “And it’s attached to you, red. I don’t do ghosts or disembodied hands…”

Fi snorted, her hand caressing him rhythmically. “I know you aren’t that kinky, Sam. After all, you’re afraid of a little piece of rubber.”

“We’ve already gone over this,” Sam insisted. “And I’m not afraid of your little pecker.”

“No? Then get on your knees…” She took a long pause to kiss his chest, stomach, the tip of his cock and then, in a single motion, take it entirely down her throat. Sam groaned as she deliberately flexed her throat muscles, hollowing her cheeks and drawing on his cock before slowly releasing him. Sam made a wounded, pained sound as he melted against the mattress. She stoked his balls and made another trip from the root to the tip of his cock before letting it go and concluding, “…and prove it.”

There was something in the dangerous, dark tone of Fiona’s voice that made goosebumps pop up all over Sam’s arms. But the thrill made him even harder than he had been when she sucked his cock – without thinking about it, he got back on his knees, propping himself up with several pillows. He sent a look over his shoulder as Fiona ran a finger down the crack of his ass. He moaned as her middle finger made a circle around the before slowly pressing against the resistant center bud.

“You dried out,” she complained, grabbing the bottle of Wet from the blanket and pouring a generous amount down the divide. Sam hissed at the chill but didn’t make further comment; the sensation of being penetrated by her fingers was entirely strange, entirely new and different, and Sam went quiet to better understand it. “Does it hurt?” Sam shook his head. Fi shrugged, added a third finger and began sliding them into and out of his loosening ass.

Sam opened slowly to the sensation. Before he could analyze the sensations coursing through him he began rocking back and forth on her slim fingers, matching the rhythm of her penetration. “Good,” she breathed, kissing his side and upper back. “Ready?” He nodded without hesitation. “All right, Sam.” He felt her hand on the middle of his back, then the cool tip of her strap-on probing for entrance. When she pushed forward, he pushed back, and all in a single stroke he had every inch of the fake dick buried in his ass.

The sensation was indescribable. _“Fuck,”_ Sam breathed out, and when he caught sight of himself again in the mirror – his mouth wide-open, his eyes radiating surprise, his dick pointing northward and dripping crystal-clear arousal, Fi with her eyes closed and her nipples hard, her hand authoritative and warm on his hip, the other on the mattress – his cock jerked and a belly laugh came from his depths.

His laughter broke Fiona up, too - he felt her hands wrap around his chest, trying to keep her balance and hold him in a bear hug. “Damn it, stop laughing or I’ll slip out!” They both make a concerted effort to lie still. “You said you were ready!”

“I am! I just feel so weird.” He gestured at the mirror. “Look at my mug! I look like one of those guys on Povich who just found out he’s the father!”

“I am looking at you,” Fi replied, meeting his eyes in the mirror. “But if I have to judge just by how hard you are I’d say you like this.” She reached down between them and brushed her hand across his balls, then clicked a switch at the base of the dildo’s shaft.

With the soft vibration of it teasing Sam’s depths and enhancing the pleasure of the penetration, the mood between them changed slightly. Sam’s panting took on a shallow tone, and his eyes started glazing over with lust. When she slowly pulled her hips backward he allowed his to sink forward, bucking back up into the shaft when she thrust it smoothly into his hole. Her sharp gasp on every entrance made Sam realize that his bucking pressed the ticklers on her side of the harness harder into her swollen clit and lips and redoubled his efforts, trying to get the dick deeper inside, trying to get Fi off through his own submission.

The ride was smooth, sinuous – Fi seemed to move to her own private song, one with a deep, throbbing rhythm that made Sam’s body break out in gooseflesh and his cock twitch and thump against his belly. He resisted touching himself, concentrating on the way she made him feel.

He felt her sharp little teeth nip the back of his neck. “Feel good, Sam?”

“Yeah. Full,” he growled. “The good kinda full. Hey, is this what you feel when I’m balls-deep in your hot little cunt, red?” Her hips stutter-stopped at his choice of words and the memories they evoked. Sam smirked back at her. “Jusk asking.” Fi’s glare didn’t make him stop, even though she hated it when he tried to top her from the bottom. She responded by turning the speed of the vibrator two notches higher, dropping Sam’s head to the blankets and wiping the smirk from his face. He heard Fiona whine behind him, the vibrations taking their toll on her, too. When he braced himself on his elbows and matched her rhythm with the solid percussive motion of his own he saw Fi’s grin in the mirror - but Sam didn’t care if he was winning anymore, he just wanted to come hard, to keep the feeling of fullness going, to have the pressure on his prostate milk him dry.

Fiona knew just how to deliver him to orgasm. Abruptly, he was dragged up against her smaller body, her right hand sliding down his stomach and taking full possession of his dick, her small tits sliding back and forth over his back, her hips pounding the vibrator into his ass as hard as she could.

“Gorgeous man,” Fiona growled, her hips moving with shorter jabbing motions.

“Flatterer,” Sam panted, trying to reach back and pin her lips to the back of his neck, where he was incredibly sensitive. He settled for a full-on kiss.

“I love you, you old bastard,” she moaned when they separated, panting into his neck.

“I know,” Sam grunted. “C’mon, red, let’s make a scene.”

Fi grabbed him by the hips and began to pound Sam’s well-prepared ass mercilessly, making Sam’s self-impalings all the more forceful. Her hand jerked up and down his cock, teasing the head of the shaft as she power-fucked his ass. Her hips were bouncing in an uncoordinated way, her tits slapping his back and her breathing was choppy. He circled his ass, rubbing the ticklers against her clit firmly. Fiona made a catlike sound of pleasure, sending the phallus against his prostate at just the right time. She squeezed the base of his cock and grunted.

The ride wasn’t smooth anymore, but Sam didn’t expect or want it to be, but just as the familiar tension that signaled his orgasm teased his balls he spoke. “I love you, darlin.” Fi would never admit that those words were what shoved her, over the edge, but Sam knew better. He was the one wearing a satisfied smile when she let out a muffled cry and bit his shoulder, jerking against Sam’s back and moaning, then slumped against him. He supported her weight in disgruntled silence, his cock aching for relief; the buzz of the vibrator within added stimulation to his prostate and enhanced his touch to the point of pain, making Sam’s cock leap, forlorn, in her cool grip.

Seeking a little relief, Sam pulled Fi’s limp fingers away and started jerking his own cock violently. Headed straight for the precipice, he groaned something completely incoherent to his own ear . It was a telltale sign of orgasm that woke Fiona from her stupor. In an elegant motion that only she could pull off without breaking her neck, she pulled the artificial phallus from Sam’s ass and rolled to her back, deep-throating his cock. Sam had been waiting for this moment for far too long; his head rolled back and his hands clutched the sheets as he shuddered and bucked into her open, willing throat. He felt Fi’s swallow around the heft of him and trembled violently again, letting her suckle until he began to soften in her mouth.

She released him with a little gasp and rested her head against his hipbone for a moment, and Sam knelt on the bed, panting while she quickly regained her composure. He couldn’t resist breaking the silence.

“Thought you were gonna fuck it out of me.”

She shook her head. “I wanted to feel it when you came,” she confessed.

“I think you liked sucking my cock,” Sam said.

“I think you liked it when I fucked you.”

They stared at each other for one unbroken moment. Sam was the one to crack – he was always the one to crack, but that was just fine with him. He grabbed Fi around the waist and pulled her atop his chest. She yelped and swatted his arm, the still-buzzing dildo smacking into his hip. “What on earth are you doing?!”

He reached down and turned off the vibrator, unscrewing the phallus and tossing it toward the end of the bed. He pulled Fi’s legs apart, giving himself an excellent view of the crotchless panties she wore beneath the harnass. “Returning the favor, “ he said, positioning his still-hard cock against her pussy and sinking inside.

Fi gave an extravagant moan and wrapped her legs around his thighs. It would prove to be a long night, but one of the most exciting of their lives.


End file.
